


Выбор

by Dekstroza, WTF_Frostiron_2019



Series: WTF Frostiron 2019: мини (от G до PG-13) [2]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Frostiron_2019/pseuds/WTF_Frostiron_2019
Summary: Директор Фьюри выпустил новый приказ. Словно мало было двух предыдущих...





	Выбор

Академия вторую неделю гудела, как потревоженный улей. И было отчего! Сперва директору Фьюри вздумалось разбить всех студентов на пять факультетов — технологический, научный, космический, мистический и физический. Каждый факультет носил свой цвет. Технологическому достался синий — как у голограмм. Научному — зелёный, как у образца крови Халка, хранящегося в лаборатории. Оранжевый цвет космического факультета, куда попало большинство асов, решили объяснить золотом брони, а красный цвет физического факультета Чёрная Вдова однозначно приписала крови. Мистическому факультету достался лиловый — одному Фьюри известно, почему. У Тони и у Локи были две совершенно противоположные версии, вызвавшие у услышавшей их Наташи лишь принибрежительный смешок. Наверняка Вдова была в курсе истинной причины, но своих секретов не выдавала.

И ладно бы только это, в конце концов сам Тони иногда был вовсе не против узкой специализации, но факультетами новшества не ограничились. Прежний стиль боя студентов "стенка на стенку", который два года прекрасно работал против Гидры, читаури и прочей дряни, директор вдруг объявил никуда не годным, и разделил всех бойцов на классы: танков, поддержку и атаку. И не успели все перестроиться и привыкнуть друг к другу, как пришло новое распоряжение.  
В обязательном порядке тренироваться смешанными пятерками, состоящими из членов разных факультетов.

И ладно бы партнеров можно было выбирать самому, или, на худой конец, драться с теми, кого назначил директор, – тут, как говорила Черная вдова, "ничего не попишешь", – так нет. Хитрый Фьюри перед этим дал задание собрать незамысловатый агрегат ничего не подозревающим Тони и Амадею – и вот, пожалуйста, теперь этот простейший генератор случайностей, установленный в холле Общежития Мстителей, служил поводом для бесконечных ссор, споров и обид.

Как ни странно, Тони в этот раз возмущался меньше всех. То ли, как считала Джанет, выдохся после первых двух раз, то ли, по мнению Наташи, был слишком занят новым образцом брони инопланетян, который вытащил из запасников проницательный "дядя Никки", видимо, уставший от слишком активного протестовавшего крестника.

Тони распределили на технологический, синий факультет. С одной стороны, это ему льстило. Во всей Академии никто не разбирался в технологиях лучше него, к тому же, на спецкурс по результатам теста кроме Тони прошел только Сокол, и это о чем-то да говорило. Но с другой стороны, Тонм считал, что должен одновременно числиться и на научном, зеленом, вместе со своими давними друзьями — Амадеем Чо и Джанет Ван Дайн.

Тони долго препирался с Фьюри и спорил с Пимом, и те в конце концов сдались и всё же разрешили ему посещать лаборатории и экспериментировать с частицами. В честь этого Тони закатил вечеринку в клубе.

— Хорошо, наверное, быть любимчиком начальства, Тони, — сказал Стив, когда, устав танцевать, пристроился рядом с Тони возле барной стойки. — Директор во всём тебе потакает, когда дело касается знаний.

Тони нахмурился.

— Что?

— Джейн говорила, что они с твоим отцом давние партнеры и Фьюри твой крестный. Это правда? Наверное твоему отцу достаточно одного слова, чтобы решить любую твою проблему.

У Тони даже в глазах защипало от обиды. Вот, оказывается, каким видит его Стив, разнеженным богатеньким сыночком всесильного Говарда Старка? Конечно отец не скупился на помощь в проектах Тони, и всегда с вниманием относился к ним, помогая материалами и советами. Но просить о чем-то Фьюри? Ему бы это даже в голову не пришло. Говард считал, что Тони должен всего в Академии добиться сам. “Мужчины Старки сделаны из железа“, — любил повторять он. А какое же это железо если оно гнется и ломается от любого удара?

— Такая... помощь, — проговорил он, проглотив ком в горле, — могла бы понадобиться тем, кто способен только ломать вертолёты и плясать чарльстон восемь часов подряд. Уму не приложу, кому пришло в голову зачислить на научный поток тебя... Разве что если считать тебя продуктом научного эксперимента, и то вряд ли удачного. Мне протекция не нужна, я и на дюжине факультетов могу учиться, не вылезая из джакузи.

От неминуемого разбирательства на "арене монстров" их спас Амадей, начавший стремительно зеленеть, в очередной раз подтверждая, что им цвет факультета был выбран как нельзя правильно. И Джанет, которая решила неожиданно ехидно поинтересоваться, что думает Тони о ней, коли он такого мнения о самом Капитане Америка. Да, все дело было в них двоих, а вовсе не в том, что Мисс Марвел, кажется, готовилась зареветь, с ужасом глядя на то, как два ее кумира собираются подраться друг с другом на глазах у всех. Потому что, если честно, единственное, чего Тони боялся больше всего на свете — это девчоночьих слез, особенно когда инициатором их появления был он сам. Как бороться с этой напастью, он пока не знал, и поэтому предпочитал обходиться превентивными мерами. То есть — не доводить до греха.

Поэтому, когда дело дошло до деления на танков, бойцов и поддержку, Тони возмущался ровно до того момента, пока не выяснил, что "танки" во время любого боя всегда будут стоять в первом ряду, принимая основной удар на себя. Это полностью совпадало с его жизненными принципами, и очередная вечеринка не заставила себя ждать.

Чисто для проформы, ну и чтобы немного позлить Кэпа, он дождался пока тот проводит Джанет к бару и во всеуслышание заявил:

— А мне нравится это решение Фьюри. Назвать главных бойцов "танками". Только глупо заносить в одну группу суперсовременный "Леопард 2А7" и старичка Т-34. Машина, конечно, хороша, кто бы спорил, но на дворе давно не сорок третий год.

Стив тоже попал в "танки" и прекрасно понял, в чей камень огород. Все в баре замерли, ожидая неминуемой стычки, но Стив, вместо того, чтобы привычно покраснеть и сжать кулаки неожиданно легко улыбнулся и отпив лимонада заявил:

— Знаешь, Тони, в чем-то ты прав. "Леопард", несомненно, один из лучших танков в мире, но слишком дорог в эксплуатации. И пробьет ли карбид вольфрама, на основе которого делают боеприпасы для "Леопарда", броню Т-шек — вопрос.

Тони удивленно захлопал ресницами, явно не ожидая от Кэпа такой осведомленности, и ринулся в бой.

— А как насчет "Абрамса"? С легкостью бьет Т-72!

— Красавец, — одобрил Стив, — но слишком мощный и неповоротливый. И решение поставить движок в башню, из-за чего теперь его возможно сжечь одним удачным выстрелом из снайперской винтовки — не самое лучшее. Да и то, что он не выдерживает попадание из РПГ-7... Знаешь, Тони, я патриот, но не идиот.

— Тогда на кого бы поставил ты? Из современных машин? — Тони весь лучился интересом и энтузиазмом, с неожиданным уважением глядя на Стива, и тот не мог не признать, что такое внимание ему льстило.

— Смотри... — отодвинул стакан Стив. Танцы и вечеринка были благополучно забыты. До утра они спорили, сравнивая защиту экипажа в «Челленджерах», комплекс управляемого вооружения Рефлекс-М на Т-90МС "Тагил", дороговизну «Леклерков» и многое другое. Если бы к рассвету Тони окончательно не охрип, вряд ли бы они расстались так быстро. Возможно, это и стало началом их дружбы и благополучно помогло забыть о распределительной ерунде вплоть до сегодняшнего дня, когда, придя с очередных "посиделок" с Кэпом, на которых они пытались решить, так ли хорош Т-14 «Армата», как его расписывают русские, Тони обнаружил в своей спальне Локи.

Вообще Башня в последнее время больше походила на проходной двор, чем на неприступную крепость. В любой момент дня и ночи Тони рисковал наткнуться на кого-то из своих сокурсников, которым словно медом тут было намазано. И ладно девчонки, та же Вдова или Амора, им Тони не то что был рад, но считал визиты платой за собственное очарование. Кошка интересовалась исключительно его холодильником с сыром, а Джанет — сплетнями с ДЖАРВИСом, так что и тут все было в порядке. Но Локи с жезлом на вертолетной площадке и сгустками зеленого пламени из наконечника вызывал не то что недоумение — Тони слишком нравились волосы и капризный характер асгардского бога — сколько пробуждал интерес к своим манипуляциям, особенно если удавалось уговорить его позаниматься вместе. Слияние магии и науки на выходе всегда давало настолько потрясающий результат, что некоторые лаборатории до сих пор не отстроили после их последней совместной отработки. Так что появление Локи в Башне не было в новинку. Просто до этого он ни разу не заходил в пентхаус Тони, не сидел на его кровати и не выглядел так, словно его Рагнарёк уже наступил.

— Ну? — Тони присел рядом и толкнул Локи плечом.

— Во-первых, здравствуй, Человек-броня, — начал Локи.

— А во-вторых, — подхватил Тони, — кончай придуриваться и говори, что произошло. А то вдруг Джанет заглянет, не успеешь оглянуться — уже поженят. И не факт, что друг на друге.

— Она может, — опасливо поморщился Локи, — иногда мне хочется вскрыть разум мидгардца и посмотреть, как там все устроено. Пока в переносном смысле! — поправился он, заметив, как хмурится Тони.

— Так что случилось? Опять твой брат?

— И это тоже, — вздохнул Локи, опуская плечи и становясь похожим, по мнению Тони, на человека, а не на надменного принца, каким его видели все в Академии, — вбил себе в голову, что я непременно должен быть с ним в одной команде. Ну, знаешь, родственные связи, все за Асгард. А твой глупый агрегат выдал ему Амору.

— Должен же был Локджо! Черт, где я напутал в коде?

— Ах, значит, это был все-таки ты? — вся напускная печаль мигом слетела с Локи, и Тони даже понять не успел, как это случилось, но уже лежал навзничь на кровати, а Локи с видом победителя восседал у него на бедрах. — Я так и знал!

— Виновен, каюсь! — Тони раскинул руки в стороны, изображая полную капитуляцию, но Локи для верности, прищелкнув пальцами, вызвал путы, которые обвили запястья Тони, чтобы тот не сбежал, смущенный, когда дело дойдет до самого главного.

— Пощади меня, о великодушный принц, — Тони попробовал для верности выкрутить руку из магической петли, понял, что особо его ничто не держит в случае чего, и, расслабляясь, уставился на Локи снизу вверх из-под ресниц.

Именно эти глаза и эти ресницы творили с Локи черт знает что. Заставляли делать ошибки в контрольных по химии, получая бесчисленные отработки. Придумывать всяческие каверзы, отвлекая слишком активно "дружившую" с Тони Амору. И, черт, вспомнить страшно, согласиться в полном боевом облачении залезть в джакузи на крыше Башни, только чтобы обнаружить рядом с собой ухмыляющегося Сокола. Но он был принц и бог, и не собирался сдаваться так легко.

— Я подумаю о прощении, если ты расскажешь мне, кто выпал в команду к тебе.

— Ну... — Тони попытался сложить руки на груди и закатить глаза в своей излюбленной манере. Правда вовремя вспомнил о путах и ограничился только вторым пунктом, что, как он сам понимал, смотрелось совсем не так эффектно, особенно в лежачем состоянии.

— Пущу на зелья, — пригрозил Локи, на что Тони только хмыкнул, — одну из женщин-насекомых, — с ухмылкой уточнил Локи, наблюдая, как Тони явно занервничал, пытаясь решить, всерьез он или шутит.

— Мне выпали Оса и Пересмешница, — наконец сдался он, — вторым "танком" мне достался Чо, — Тони опасливо покосился на Локи, ожидая его реакции, но тот оставался странно спокойным. – А "поддержкой" программа, ой, черт, щекотно, ай, перестань, ладно, ладно, сдаюсь, я, я, я выбрал Амо...

— Что? — Локи даже поперхнулся, представляя эту стервочку рядом с Тони, и просто рухнул рядом с ним без сил, отпуская путы. Несколько минут они лежали рядом, едва касаясь ладонями и пытаясь отдышаться. Никто не решался первым нарушить тишину. Наконец, когда молчание стало просто невыносимым Локи понял, что пора уходить. Только почему-то никак не получалось встать. Да и был ли смысл идти и громить остатки дурацкого агрегата, те, что не успел доломать Тор, если это все равно ничего не изменит? Но как-то надо было успокоиться, заставить магию, скользкой змеей свернувшуюся в груди расправить кольца и дать жить дальше. Он начал было подниматься, но Тони, почувствовав его движение зашевелился рядом, перекатился на бок и виновато посмотрел на Локи.

— Тебя, — едва слышно выдохнул он, — я выбрал тебя, — повторил он еще тише, окончательно смущаясь и отводя глаза.

Локи застыл, разглядывая Тони и не веря тому, что услышал. Мир из серого снова становился цветным, стремительно наполняясь жизнью. Не брат, а кто-то другой выбрал его. Нет, не кто-то, а Тони! Тони выбрал его! Сам. Без магии, без принуждения. Можно ли было мечтать о большем? Хотя...

— Я поставлю защиту от Аморы. Чтобы больше никаких "околдовать Железного Человека", а то взяла привычку... — наконец проговорил он и посмотрел на Тони, ожидая обычных в таких случаях возражений. Но тот только улыбнулся в ответ, демонстрируя ямочки на щеках, и осторожно переплел пальцы их рук.

— Как скажешь, — согласился он.

И, честно, впервые в жизни Локи, которому все вокруг всегда казалось не идеальным, абсолютно ничего не хотелось менять.


End file.
